Thomas and the New Engine
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Thomas and his friends don't take kindly to a new engine named Neville. Will they learn the truth? (Request for tate310)


There was excitement on Sodor, as there was a new engine coming into the yards; The Fat Controller had said so to his engines in the sheds.

"Make sure to welcome the new engine warmly." The Fat Controller told them sternly.

"We will, sir!" The engines said, and they set off to do their jobs. Thomas' job was to collect some girders for a broken bridge so that repairs could be carried out, so he set off for the yard.

...

Whilst he was there, he saw the two Smelter yard diesels, Arry and Bert, with an unfamiliar black engine. It was the new engine, whose name was Neville. He heard the two diesels laughing, and he immediately assumed that the new engine was friendly with the two diesels.

"That new engine is friends with 'Arry and Bert!" He gasped. "I must warn the others- this is bad news!"

So he hurried on to find his friends and then tell them of this strange sighting.

...

"And there he was, laughing with them!" Thomas told James at Knapford Station later on.

"Ugh- why would anyone be friends with Arry and Bert? They're bullies that are determined to scrap us!" James pointed out.

"I know. So be careful, okay?"

"Alright, Thomas, I will."

And so with that the two friends parted ways.

...

Later, James met up with Edward.

"Watch out for the new engine! He's friends with Arry and Bert!"

"Really- I thought the only friends they had was Diesel, Diesel 10 and each other." Edward replied, looking puzzled. "They positively loathe steamies!"

"Well, they like the new engine." James told him.

"Hm, seems strange to me." Edward said. "But I'll be careful, all the same."

...

When Edward found Percy after his discussion with James, he informed him of what he had heard.

"A steamie that's friends with those two- have they taken on bad fuel?" Percy asked innocently.

"No idea." Edward replied grimly. "It does seem strange to me, Percy. But I suggest we be careful anyway. Those two diesels mean trouble, and it wouldn't do for anyone to get tangled with them."

"Poor Neville..." Percy replied wheeshing sadly. "What if he's being forced to be with them?"

Edward didn't reply.

...

"Emily, what do you think about steamies being friends with Arry and Bert?" Percy asked curiously.

"It'd be nice, because they'll be nicer to us, hopefully. Why, Percy?"

So Percy explained everything about Neville to Emily.

"Wait, that can't be true- can it?"

"Everyone else says it is."

"Hm, it sounds too good to be true." The female Scottish engine sighed. "I wish there some rhyme or reason to justify why that's the case, Percy."

"Same. Edward said it didn't make much sense."

"I don't like this Percy. I know I said I wanted Arry and Bert to be nicer to us, but why they've decided to just be nice to the new engine seems awfully fishy..."

"Thomas witnessed it all! He told James, James told Edward, and Edward told me"-

"Now you're telling me." Emily finished flatly.

"Yes." Percy admitted. Then he remembered something else- or at least he thought he did. "Oh, and also Arry and Bert told him to biff all the steamies he sees!"

"Well, I'll stay away from him for the time being." She decided, and as soon as her signal turned green, she puffed away.

...

Meanwhile, Thomas was told by the stationmaster to warn everyone about the broken bridge, which made him feel important. He suddenly heard a whistle in the distance, so Thomas readied himself to warn that engine about the damaged bridge.

It was Neville, and he was pulling Annie and Clarabel, who hadn't heard the rumours and thought that the new engine was wonderful! This shocked Thomas- Annie and Clarabel were his coaches!

"Hello!" Neville tooted to Thomas.

"I'm not talking to you!" Thomas snapped. Not only was he sure that the new engine was friends with the two Smelter diesels, but he also had the nerve to take his coaches!

"Thomas! That is very rude!" Annie scolded.

"Neville has been very kind to us!" Clarabel admonished.

This surprised Thomas- but not as much as what happened next... for Emily wheeshed into the station, staying as far away from Neville as she could.

"Hello!" Neville called out cheerfully, but Emily just wheeshed at him.

"You're certainly not bumping me!" She hissed.

Poor Neville looked very upset indeed, and Thomas was shocked to hear this coming from Emily.

"Where did you get that from?" He asked, as Neville puffed sadly away.

"Well, Percy told me, and he heard it from Edward, who was informed by James"-

"And I told James! But I never said anything about Neville bumping anyone! I just said that he was friends with Arry and Bert"-

"He isn't!" A new voice cut in urgently. It was Toby. "I just heard that Arry and Bert were bullying Neville and laughing at him!"

As Thomas thought about this, he felt terrible for jumping to conclusions.

Emily was horrified too. "Who told you about that?"

"It was Henry! He was in the yards and he heard them call him clumsy and ugly!" Toby replied.

"It's my entire fault. I shouldn't have believed what I saw- wait, where did Neville go?"

"He left the station, Thomas." Emily reminded him.

Then Thomas gasped in horror. "The bridge- I just remembered that I hadn't warned Neville about the broken bridge! I have to go and help him!"

"Okay, but be careful not to get into an accident! I'm going to gather the other engines at Tidmouth!"

So Thomas sped off to the rescue, hoping that he could rescue Neville and make amends with him for the rumours and the unkindness shown to him.

He found Neville hanging off the broken bridge, and Annie and Clarabel unsure of whether to keep Neville calm or panic about their passengers' safety. Thomas chuffed slowly onto the broken bridge, and gently coupled up to Clarabel.

"It's alright, I've got you." He told her, and she looked relieved.

"Annie, Neville, Thomas is here to save us!" She chirped.

So Thomas set to work, he had to pull slowly so as not to break the coupling, but he didn't want Neville and his coaches to fall. But he triumphed in the end, and Neville was pulled back on the rails.

"Thank you." Neville said gratefully.

Thomas smiled.

...

That night, the Fat Controller had a stern talk with his engines, save for Gordon, who had a problem with faulty brakes whilst pulling the Express.

"I'm glad that Neville did not topple over the bridge this afternoon. I told you to warn the other engines about it, Thomas."

"I know, sir. I'm very sorry- I was listening to those silly stories on Neville."

"Well, don't do it again. Bullying is not tolerated on my railway, and I thank Henry and Toby for clearing the matter- both with me and with you. But if it happens again, you will be punished. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," The engines chorused.

"Good. Now I hope you will use this second chance to welcome Neville properly." The Fat Controller said sternly, and with that, he left.

Neville was in Gordon's berth, and he felt a bit shy, but the engines, excluding Henry and Toby and especially Thomas and Emily all apologised to the new engine for their contribution. Neville kindly forgave them all, and soon he and the other engines laughed and chatted into the night like old friends.


End file.
